beybladeseriesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rina Vuen
Rina Vuen(Rena Vuen in the Japanese Version) is a high level blader and a antagonist of the series Beyblade. Rina is the owner of Hera V. Appearance: In Beyblade V-Force:' '''Rina makes a brief appearance in ''Max Takes One for the Team. She appears in her home, reading a book(the title is unknown). She ends up setting the book down and thinking about Max, clearly worried about him. Her black hair is styled in long bangs and is short in the back. She wears a casual tee shirt and shaggy pajama pants. In Beyblade G-Revolution: 'Rina's first appearance is in An invitation to Battle, ''Rina appears a few seconds before Daichi shows up and is seen besides Ray. She sports long black hair held back by a tan rubberband, bangs framing the sides of her face. She wears a black vest with white lining and blue attachments, connecting the two sides an covering up the zipper in the front. A red hairband seperates her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her eyes are a brighter gold than in her earlier appearances. She also wears black baggy pants most similar to Ray's and wears black Chinese-style shoes. Personality: Rina has a strategic and calm personality like Ray and prefers to think about things before actually doing them. This proves to be useful as she doesn't get in as '''much trouble as Tyson. She seems to have a hate or rather dislike towards Mariah Wong but is good friends with her. Her best friends include Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana and Kai Hiwatari. Relationships: Hilary Tachibana: Rina has a healthy and friendly relationship with Hilary and sometimes takes after Hilary as seen when Hilary hit Daichi with a chair and then Rina hit Daichi with another chair as Daichi makes a rude comment about "Crazy girls and their chairs". '''Mariah Wong: '''Rina doesn't appear to have a "good" relationship with Mariah, as she is irritated by her but gets along with her and defends her on occasion. In the final cut, all the "Beyblade" girls are gathered under a tree discussing their guys and Mariah and Rina appear to get along. '''Tyson Granger: '''Rina supports Tyson 100% and appears to defend him and his actions on many occasions along with Max and Ray. She is sensitive about what others say about Tyson as she states that she "Believes in him. Believes he can become what he wants and will not allow him to fail." '''Kai Hiwatari: '''Rina dislikes Kai's attitude but nonetheless supports his decisions and usually does something to Tyson when he says something bad about Kai usually hitting him with an object, punching him or just plain knocking him across the room. Most of the time, she is seen near Kai and is among the few who make him speak. ---Bitbeast---- Hera(Hara in the Japanese Version) is the bit-beast of Rina and is a lightning-style bitbeast. Hera, in greek mythology, is the queen of the gods and is very beautiful. Hera, when being called out of her beyblade, appears as a beautiful woman dressed in white robes and a crown. Category:Beyblade Category:BeyBlade V-force Category:Female Category:Beybladers Category:Characters Category:Human